


Музейные тайны

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, where there's Thrawn there's an art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Гранд-адмирал Траун знаменит своими познаниями в области искусства, но взирать даже на самые красивые творения в одиночестве со временем становится скучно.





	Музейные тайны

Общеизвестный факт: человеческие самцы плохо разбираются в искусстве. Исключение составляют коллекционеры, воры, аферисты и прочие творческие личности. Абсолютное большинство предпочитает жить в соответствии с принципом: если предмет можно обойти вокруг — это скульптура, если нет — это картина. Имперские офицеры, не принадлежавшие к редким исключениям, предпочитали заменять тягу к прекрасному изучением устава. Тоже весьма полезное и поучительное занятие. Гилад Пеллеон различал общие направленности в художественном творчестве порядка десяти самых известных рас и даже мог навскидку определить возраст многих зданий на основании их архитектурных особенностей, а потому считался в своих кругах человеком культурным и очень образованным. Его самого такое положение дел вполне устраивало, тем более что ему хватало других знаний и увлечений. Например, ему можно было показать какую-нибудь гайку, открученную от звездного разрушителя, и он с первого взгляда определял, откуда ее свинтили и какие от этого будут последствия. Таким образом в молодости он выиграл немало шутливых споров с сослуживцами. Пеллеон спокойно жил с имеющимся багажом культурных познаний и не планировал его расширения. Пока не встретился с настоящим мастером в этой сфере.  
  
Гранд-адмирал Траун пристыдил его первым же вопросом об искусстве. Капитан был вынужден признать свое поражение в этой области и получил целую лекцию по теме в подарок. Через некоторое время ситуация повторилась и грозила впредь стать неприятной тенденцией. Тогда гранд-адмирал проявил великодушие и сменил тон экзаменатора на тон экскурсовода. Вместо слов «Что вы знаете о?..» он стал употреблять фразы в духе «А знаете ли вы, что…», будто они с капитаном были парой приятелей, между делом обменивающихся замечаниями об искусстве. Даром что обмен был односторонним. Сперва Пеллеон неуютно чувствовал себя на месте школьника, но со временем привык и даже стал находить рассказы Трауна интересными. Особенно когда гранд-адмирал сплетал их с рассуждениями о стратегии. Тут уж и сам капитан мог внести вклад в беседу и продемонстрировать свои знания. Характеризуя все население планеты по творчеству отдельных его представителей, он часто ошибался, зато обстановку на поле боя оценивал верно. Так недовольство от поучений постепенно сменилось искренним восхищением. Траун часто напоминал капитану фокусника, который кладет в шляпу хронометр и пару фантиков, а потом вытаскивает из нее ранкора.  
  
Пеллеон не раз задавался вопросом, зачем Траун тратит время, пытаясь объяснить ему свой метод понимания расы с помощью искусства. В конце концов он пришел к выводу, что гранд-адмиралу просто скучно, одиноко и хочется более интеллектуальной компании, чем его исаламири. Тогда-то Пеллеон и решил, что должен чем-нибудь развлечь Трауна, но никак не мог решить, чем именно. Озарение настигло его на захолустной планете, на орбите которой пришлось задержаться, чтобы пополнить запасы. Имперская база данных предлагала развлекать себя на этой планете посещением казино, парочки дрянных ресторанов, краеведческого музея и оперного театра. Казино Пеллеон отмел сразу, сравнил перспективу борьбы с пищевым отравлением после похода в ресторан со взиранием на пыльные чучела местной фауны и сделал выбор в пользу театра. На его предложение отправиться в оперу Траун откликнулся даже с большим энтузиазмом, чем Пеллеон рассчитывал.  
  
Как и ожидалось, театр оказался аляповатой пародией на высокий стиль Старой Республики, а его солистов пустили бы в Корусантскую оперу только в качестве зрителей. Но Траун с интересом следил за приключениями героев, а в антракте живо комментировал декорации и делился впечатлениями от атмосферы театра. Насколько слово «живо» вообще годилось для описания его всегда размеренной речи.  
  
Когда они ехали в спидере после окончания спектакля, Траун повернулся к Пеллеону, улыбнулся и тихо сказал:  
  
— Спасибо за этот вечер, капитан. Он был похож на глоток свежего воздуха. Вы не представляете, как давно я не был в опере.  
  
С того памятного вечера у них появилась традиция: посещать театры и музеи ближайших к месту дислокации флота планет. Разумеется, если это было безопасно. Приобщение к культуре обычно заканчивалось совместным обедом или ужином. Опять же, если еда не представляла опасности. В неформальной обстановке разговоры понемногу смещались с работы и искусства в область более личных тем. В перерывах между экзотическими блюдами Пеллеон рассказал Трауну про свой талант и познания относительно устройства звездных разрушителей (несколько дней спустя Траун его проверил, выложив перед капитаном целую уйму мелких деталей). Еще он сознался в главной своей слабости — любви к растениям. Ботаника оказалась тем полем, на котором непобедимый гранд-адмирал вкусил свое первое поражение. Обнаруживший пробел в своих знаниях Траун вознамерился его восполнить. Так к списку мест для посещений добавились ботанические сады. Когда Пеллеон поведал другу о том, с каким интересом гранд-адмирал на днях слушал его рассказ о семействе розоцветных и оптимальных для них условиях, тот долго смеялся, а потом изрек, утирая выступившие слезы: «Только ты можешь очаровать кого-то, рассказывая о видах грунта для цветов». Капитан смутился и решил больше ни с кем не обсуждать эту тему. Ему и самому в последнее время казалось, что Траун гуляет с ним по тенистым аллеям не только для того, чтобы расширить свои познания в ботанике. И иногда берет его под руку не из страха оступиться на идеально ровной дорожке. И стоит так близко во время их бесед об искусстве не только для того, чтобы ему было удобнее показывать самые важные элементы экспоната на голограмме. Пеллеон старательно гнал от себя эти подозрения. Ему и так казалось удивительным, что недоступный и величественный гранд-адмирал снисходил до отвлеченных бесед с ним, а уж надеяться на что-то большее было безрассудной глупостью. Упомянутые глупости почему-то особенно любили лезть в голову перед сном, напоминая о случайном прикосновении теплой руки Трауна или особо выразительном взгляде. В такие моменты, собрав волю в кулак, Пеллеон открывал какую-нибудь книгу, ботанический справочник, инструкцию по ремонту гипердвигателя — словом, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от провокационных мыслей. И неизбежно ловил себя на том, что в лепестках диковинного цветка или изгибе какой-нибудь детали ему видится легкая улыбка гранд-адмирала.  
  
Совместные культпоходы стали привычным и весьма приятным для обоих делом. Поэтому Пеллеона нисколько не встревожило предложение гранд-адмирала посетить выставку работ знаменитой художницы и скульптора Латои Сетар. Каждый поход на выставку означал для капитана несколько вечеров подготовки. Дня за три-четыре до предполагаемого события он начинал изучение творчества посредством голонета и отзывов критиков. Может, он и не мог понять характер разных народов по какой-нибудь мазне на холсте, но уж точно не собирался выставлять себя дураком в глазах Трауна. Избегая фраз в духе «искусство погружения в цвет», он своим языком пересказывал мнения критиков, наиболее созвучные собственному.  
  
В отношении подготовки творчество Сетар стало серьезным вызовом. Как следовало из отзывов критиков, в основном она творила под заказ самых состоятельных и влиятельных персон Империи, а те немногие картины и скульптуры, которые все же попадали на выставки, почти сразу же раскупались в частные коллекции все тех же богатых и знаменитых. Видевшие их с трудом могли описать свой восторг. А потому сформулировать собственную позицию, подкрепленную мнением специалистов, оказалось для капитана весьма непросто. Даже голофото работ Сетар было ничтожно мало. Пеллеон высоко оценил эстетическую красоту этих работ, но их глубинный смысл остался ему неясен. Оставалось надеяться, что Траун будет так потрясен увиденным на выставке, что не станет выспрашивать мнение капитана.  
  
И вот день Х настал. Работы планировалось выставлять в течение месяца, причем первый день отводился для VIP-гостей. Пеллеон мог бы поклясться, что никогда в жизни не видел так много драгоценностей и роскошных нарядов, собранных в одном месте. Даже при дворе Императора одевались более скромно. Но весть о триумфальном возвращении гранд-адмирала Трауна, безусловно, уже успела разлететься по всей галактике и вселить в сердца имперской элиты надежду на будущее. Появление самого гранд-адмирала среди гостей стало настоящей сенсацией. Забыв про расставленные закуски и напитки, приглашенные бросились к нему, чем доставили немало волнений сопровождавшей его охране. Окружив Трауна плотным кольцом, подчас перебивая друг друга, ценители искусства принялись выражать ему поддержку, предлагали немедленно заключить с ними контракты на поставки оружия или продовольствия, откровенно одетые девушки и юноши на глазах своих патронов интересовались его планами на вечер. Особенное сильное впечатление на всех произвело предложение, больше похожее на требование, о непосредственном участии в боях просителя, человека настолько тучного, что его кресло на репульсорах едва справлялось с нагрузкой.  
  
Пестрая толпа непременно оттеснила бы Пеллеона в какой-нибудь дальний угол, если бы Траун не вцепился в него намертво, надежно удерживая возле себя. Капитан догадывался, что происходящее не слишком ему нравится — в конце концов, они пришли сюда наслаждаться искусством, а не давать пресс-конференцию, — но понимал важность появлений на публике. Благосклонно приняв все восторги, раздав ничего не значащие обещания, Траун произнес полагающиеся случаю слова благодарности и едва заметно кивнул сопровождавшим штурмовикам. Сомкнувшееся вокруг них с Пеллеоном кольцо охраны ясно дало собравшимся понять, что аудиенция окончена. Гости не спеша начали дрейфовать к столикам с закусками, по пути делясь друг с другом впечатлениями от встречи. Пеллеон вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь он мог спокойно насладиться редкими произведениями искусства в приятной компании.  
  
И экспонаты в самом деле заслуживали внимания. Войдя в первый зал, капитан понял, почему работы Сетар пользовались такой безумной популярностью. Судя по всему, художница испытывала непреодолимую тягу к кристаллам, экспериментировала с их цветом и смело совмещала кристаллы с разнообразными материалами. В ярком свете хитроумно установленных ламп переливались кристаллы всех мыслимых и немыслимых цветов, будто вырастая из металлов, льда, камня, пластика и меха. Даже картины были написаны красками, в которые добавили кристаллическую крошку. Глядя на эти работы, Пеллеон понял, почему именитые критики расточали восторги и при этом были скупы на комментарии. Никакие голофото не могли передать всю красоту и изящество этих творений, никакие слова не смогли бы выразить то восхищение и трепет, которые они порождали в душах зрителей.  
  
Центральным и самым большим экспонатом была объемная карта галактики, парившая под потолком темного зала. Звезды и планеты, с ювелирной точностью изготовленные из кристаллов разного размера, поддерживались в воздухе мощным гравитационным полем. Они подсвечивались незаметными лампами под потолком и сияли в темноте ярче любой голограммы, отбрасывая на посетителей мелкие блики. По словам Трауна, рукотворная галактика раньше украшала одну из резиденций покойного императора. Сейчас она неподвижно парила в зале, а тогда все планеты-кристаллы медленно вращались по воле хозяина.  
  
— У зрителей возникало ощущение, будто они сами парят в космосе среди звезд. В конце концов у многих начинала кружиться голова, и они, пошатываясь, пытались добрести до выхода из зала или ухватиться за что-нибудь, наталкивались друг на друга и падали, — меланхолично сказал Траун. — Император считал это невероятно забавным зрелищем. Но галактика в движении была действительно прекрасна.  
  
Блики от парящих в воздухе кристаллов падали на спокойное лицо предававшегося воспоминаниям гранд-адмирала. Зачарованный их сиянием, Пеллеон подумал, что и сейчас композиция очень красива, но не идет ни в какое сравнение с шедевром, каким являлся Траун. Он понял, что произнес это вслух, когда взгляд Трауна резко оторвался от галактики и устремился на него. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Пеллеон решил облечь свое неуместное замечание в глубокую мысль о творчестве Сетар, почерпнутую из какой-то рецензии.  
  
— Я хотел сказать, что все картины и скульптуры отражают жизнь и тех, кого художнице доводилось встречать. Если она творила под впечатлением от таких встреч, то на создание галактики ее могли бы вдохновить только вы, — попытался оправдаться капитан. — Вам никогда не доводилось с ней видеться?  
  
Пеллеон чувствовал, что это была откровенно слабая попытка сменить тему, и в душе уже приготовился к подробному допросу. Но Траун лишь как-то странно посмотрел на него, слегка улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
— Доводилось. Пару раз мы виделись во дворце на Корусанте, позже я иногда заглядывал в ее мастерскую. Она устраивала мне весьма познавательные экскурсии.  
  
В молодости Пеллеон и сам несколько раз оказывался на вечеринках в творческих мастерских и знал, какого рода экскурсии в них проводились. Впрочем, если Трауну хотелось крутить роман среди холстов, полузасохших тюбиков с краской и каменной крошки вперемешку с металлической стружкой, это его личное дело. А неприятный осадок с легким привкусом зависти все равно остался. Работы Сетар почему-то сразу утратили часть своего великолепия в глазах Пеллеона. Неприятные мысли, должно быть, отразились у него на лице. Ставшим уже почти привычным движением Траун взял его под локоть и уверено потянул в следующий зал.  
  
— Идемте, я покажу одно замечательное творение, которое очень похоже на вас, — сказал он.  
  
Легкая улыбка, появившаяся у него на губах после внезапных слов Пеллеона о парящей галактике, не только не исчезла, а, кажется, стала только шире.  
  
Ценители искусства фланировали от одного экспоната к другому, подолгу задерживаясь, чтобы полюбоваться игрой света на гранях кристаллов. Не глядя по сторонам, Пеллеон без возражений следовал за Трауном, пытаясь прогнать противные ощущения, которые настигли его в предыдущем зале. Глядя критически, у него не было никаких объективных причин для ревности. Траун ничего ему не обещал и ни в чем не должен был перед ним отчитываться. Его частые прикосновения ни к чему не обязывали. «Может быть, у чиссов такие представления о личном пространстве или дружбе», — убеждал себя Пеллеон, хотя отлично знал, что это не так. Из случайно оброненных Трауном слов о его народе капитан сделал вывод, что они относились к тем расам, которые считают прикосновения формой очень личного, почти интимного общения. Такие не стали бы…  
  
Додумать эту мысль Пеллеон не успел, поскольку они достигли места назначения. С торжествующим видом гранд-адмирал указал ему на один из экспонатов:  
  
— Вот, смотрите.  
  
Пеллеон посмотрел. Перед ним на подставке лежал каменный шар темно-серого цвета размером с мяч для гравибола. На его поверхности можно было заметить несколько тонких трещин — и ни одного кристалла. Пеллеон не знал, что и думать. На выставке самых красивых в галактике скульптур с кристаллами Траун сравнил его с единственным экспонатом без них.  
  
— Очень… интересный выбор, сэр, — только и смог выжать из себя капитан.  
  
— Вы, конечно, думаете, что я издеваюсь или хочу вас оскорбить, — констатировал гранд-адмирал. — Вы не видите всей картины. С того места, где стоите вы, это действительно серый камень самого невзрачного вида. Есть планеты, которые усыпаны такими. Но если посмотреть отсюда…  
  
Траун сделал приглашающий жест, Пеллеон сделал к нему пару шагов и повернулся к скульптуре. С той точки камень выглядел совсем иначе. Часть сферы была так аккуратно срезана, что в этом можно было заподозрить участие светового меча. Но самым интересным оказалось содержимое камня. Шар был полым, и все его внутреннее пространство заполняли фиолетово-розовые кристаллы разного размера и формы. Одни маленькими группами жались вместе, другие грозными стрелами впивались в свободное пространство. И все они сияли в свете небольшой лампы, которую прежде скрывала подставка.  
  
— Да, если смотреть отсюда, то самая заурядная на вид вещь раскрывается во всей красе, — удовлетворенно сказал Траун.  
  
Видя, что Пеллеон с интересом рассматривает шар с кристаллами, он встал позади него и склонился почти к самому уху. С каждой фразой его голос становился все тише, будто он рассказывал какой-то важный секрет.  
  
— Знаете, сколько капитанов сейчас служит на флоте? Многие тысячи. И в большинстве своем это неплохие люди и знатоки своего дела. Их досье не скажут ничего об их личностях, ничем не выделят из сотен таких же. Люди подобны серым камням. Но, как и этот камень, каждый несет в себе удивительную красоту: таланты, увлечения, мечты, характер. Представление об этом может дать только близкое знакомство, и я очень рад, что нам с вами довелось однажды познакомиться.  
  
На секунду Пеллеону показалось, что он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своей спине, впрочем, оно исчезло быстрее, чем он успел на нем сосредоточиться. В ту же минуту Траун отстранился от него и решительно зашагал в сторону. Удивленный капитан повернул голову в направлении движения гранд-адмирала и обнаружил там причину столь внезапной перемены в его настроении. К ним спешил упитанный мужчина в летах, плашка на груди выдавала в нем местного губернатора. Судя по озабоченному виду, ему только что сообщили,  _кто_  прибыл на его планету, и это известие застало губернатора совершенно неготовым. Теперь он изящно кланялся и воздевал руки к небу, тем самым выражая, видимо, свою радость от прибытия гранд-адмирала, извинялся за отсутствие достойного приема и бормотал прочие полагающиеся шаблонные фразы. Полагая, что его участия в этом представлении не требуется, Пеллеон медленно прошелся по залу. Посмотрел на Трауна. Похоже, тот застрял надолго. Капитан заметил проход в еще один зал, в котором оказалось на удивление мало посетителей. Точнее, их там не было вообще.  
  
Зайдя туда, Пеллеон перестал этому удивляться. Зал заполняли выполненные с максимальным реализмом статуи едва ли не всех рас галактики. Цвет и текстура камня или металла, которые Сетар выбрала для каждой, максимально соответствовали цвету кожи, меха, чешуи или панциря типичных представителей рас. Скульптуры можно было бы назвать великолепными, если бы не одно «но». Разноцветные кристаллы, которые так любила их создательница, грубо вырывались из плоти изображенных существ. На лицах застыло мученическое выражение, тела многих выгибались в неестественных позах или выражали полное принятие своих страданий. Надпись у входа в зал гласила, что эта серия работ называется «Видение будущего». И такое будущее никому из посетителей выставки решительно не нравилось.  
  
В соседнем зале все еще раздавалось бурчание губернатора, и Пеллеон решил получше рассмотреть странные скульптуры. Несмотря на восхитительное исполнение, они оставляли гнетущее впечатление. Все, кроме одной. У дальней стены организаторы расположили скульптуру, изображающую лежащего на земле обнаженного человека. В отличие от прочих, он не казался мучеником, он выглядел так, словно прилег отдохнуть на пляже. Дополнительное сходство с этим образом придавала закинутая рука, скрывавшая лицо мужчины. Было похоже, что он заслонился от солнца. Даже кристаллы, выраставшие у него из груди, больше напоминали дорогие украшения, чем странные орудия пыток. Белый мрамор, послуживший материалом для скульптуры, повторял все изгибы человеческого тела с какой-то маниакальной точностью, и все же что-то в этом творении было не так. Пеллеон обошел экспонат кругом, на всякий случай убедился, что в зале больше никого нет, и сделал то, что считается недопустимым практически во всех музеях Вселенной. Он снял перчатку и осторожно провел пальцами по гладкому мрамору. Ценитель искусства, вроде Трауна, мог бы оторвать ему руку за такое святотатство, но капитану было уже все равно. Неожиданно он понял, что не так со скульптурой: человеческое тело не бывает таким совершенным. Пропорции, положение тела — все в нем было слишком идеально. Как бы Сетар ни стремилась придать своему творению реалистичности, это ей не удалось. Вместо этого она сделала его безупречным.  
  
Позади послышались шаги, Пеллеон поспешил надеть перчатку и принять вид типичного посетителя выставки.  
  
— Вам нравится? — раздался из-за спины голос Трауна.  
  
— Да, это работа мастера, — ответил капитан, поворачиваясь к нему. — И как только ей удалось сделать такое с мрамором? За последнее время я видел много статуй в реалистичной манере, но ничто не сравнится с этим. Он как живой.  
  
Он кивнул в сторону скульптуры идеального человека. Траун подошел поближе, но изучал скульптуру лишь несколько секунд.  
  
— Действительно. Такого эффекта мисс Сетар добилась не только своим мастерством, но и тем, что в качестве натурщиков использовала для этой серии работ только лучших представителей рас, — не без гордости за знакомую ответил Траун.  
  
— Не берусь судить об остальных экспонатах, но в данном случае она дала волю воображению, — уверено заявил Пеллеон.  
  
— Вы полагаете?  
  
Брови Трауна поползли вверх, в недоумении он еще раз взглянул на статую. Не каждый день Пеллеону выпадала возможность удивить гранд-адмирала мнением об искусстве, и он поспешил поделиться своим открытием:  
  
— Посмотрите на длину ног, на мышцы. Само совершенство. Если бы где-нибудь существовал человек такой идеальной красоты, о нем знала бы вся Империя. И знала бы… — он сверился с датой на табличке возле статуи, — уже пятнадцать лет.  
  
Довольный Пеллеон позволил своему тону стать немного мечтательным:  
  
— Хотел бы я раздобыть координаты для связи с этим натурщиком… Чтобы лично проверить, насколько его внешний вид соответствует представленному экспонату.  
  
— Зачем вам координаты натурщика, если вы с ним пришли? — спросил Траун с хитрой улыбочкой.  
  
В повисшей после этих слов тишине можно было бы расслышать, как музейные пылинки оседают на пол.  
  
— Хотите сказать… — начал Пеллеон и не смог высказать свое предположение до конца.  
  
— Да, я позировал для этой скульптуры, как вы верно заметили, пятнадцать лет назад, — помог ему Траун. — Хочется верить, что с тех пор моя фигура не слишком изменилась.  
  
Пеллеон с трудом представлял себе, как будет смотреть гранд-адмиралу в глаза после получения этой информации. Как он сможет спокойно разговаривать с ним, не представляя мысленно его роскошное тело, скрытое формой, капитан тоже не знал. Но твердо решил обзавестись репродукцией скульптуры. Гранд-адмирал краем глаза наблюдал за безмолвной паникой капитана. Затем развернулся и медленно пошел прочь из зала, давая Пеллеону возможность в одиночестве привести чувства в порядок, но тот последовал за ним.  
  
Тем же спокойным тоном, каким обычно говорил об искусстве, Траун сказал:  
  
— У меня есть доказательства, что мисс Сетар нисколько не погрешила против истины. Если зайдете ко мне сегодня вечером, я с удовольствием их вам продемонстрирую.  
  
На секунду Пеллеон забыл, как дышать и двигать ногами. Мало того, что его командир когда-то позировал для довольно откровенной скульптуры и не постеснялся в этом признаться, так он еще и предлагает удостовериться. Немыслимо!  
  
— Да… да, непременно зайду.


End file.
